The problem with Hollywood
by Scorpling
Summary: .Crack. La influencia de las películas americanas hacía que ver a Bond, a Indiana Jones, a un chino mafioso, a un francés desnudo y a un panda gigante en una misma película fuera absolutamente normal.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, al que detesto por no poner momentos USUK en la película de Hetalia. Recibirá mi odio tsundere ._. (?)

**N/A: **Si estás conversando con tu amiga, y ella te dice "Yao haría un buen mafioso" no la escuchen. Y toda la culpa de esto la tiene **Funtom Company.**

**Advertencias: CRACK. **Tanto OoC que me da ganas de ahorcarme. Faltas de ortografía, probablemente... no tengo Word, así que no puedo corregirlas D; Mis más sinceras disculpas por herir a la ortografía y gramática de ésta forma. *pide clemencia*

Disfruten, si pueden.

* * *

Había una cosa graciosa en todo este asunto. Y es que, para ser una misión enviada específicamente de manos de la Reina, la supuesta mafia China que aquejaba a Su Majestad y que posiblemente condujera a todo el reino inglés a su inminente ruina estaba haciendo de ésta infiltración algo realmente sencillo.

Cuando Arthur Kirkland, cuyo nombre clave era "Bond" había sido llamado a realizar una misión peligrosa para proteger al pueblo inglés de las amenazas de los del continente asíatico, esperó encontrarse con guardias vigilando la entrada del almacén principal de una vieja fábrica abandonada que servía como cuartel general de dicha mafia, según el informe que recibió. Esperó que hubiesen disparos, esperó verse acorralado y tener la oportunidad de usar sus técnicas de batalla para escapar, esperó sonido de alarmas siendo activadas, del ladrido de perros sedientos de su carne, de cualquier cosa, realmente...

Pero no esperó un ejército de Hello Kitty esperándolo y sonriéndole con una retorcida mueca que expresaba diversión... o sufrimiento. Así de horrible era la sonrisa. Y ni siquiera debería de estar ahí porque, según sabía (y no es que supiera demasiado, en realidad...) Hello Kitty ni siquiera tenía una boca, para empezar.

Así que, identificando al peluche como una copia barata de un modelo japonés con cambios perturbantes del original y producido a gran escala, y sabiendo que él único país que podía hacer eso y no ser demandado por plagio era China, Bond supo que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Así que avanzó con paso firme hasta el interior del oscuro almacén vigilado por un ejército de peluches de diversos tamaños para completar su misión.

**The Problems with Hollywood.**

Y, diez minutos más tarde, Bond se hallaba parado frente a una silla giratoria de terciopelo rojo que estaba iluminada por un foco de luz amarilla misterioso. Y no importaba cuántas veces parpadeara, o hiciera ruidos, o aclarara su garganta, la silla no se movía. Probablemente hubiese sido mejor dejar la silla en paz hace unos siete minutos y seguir buscando la supuesta mafia china que supuestamente debía encontrarse en ése almacén... pero es que no había muchos otros lugares que investigar porque no había nada más en el interior del almacén salvo dicha silla.

Una silla de terciopelo rojo. No había miembros de la mafia, ni guardias, ni mercancías, ni perros, ni drogas, ni dinero, ni _opio_, ni cajas, ni maquinaría... solo un almacen espacioso y oscuro y una silla de terciopelo rojo giratoria iluminada por un foco amarillo misterioso.

Esto debía ser una broma.

¿Abandonó su té de la tarde para venir a detener _una silla _de destruir el pueblo inglés?

Si no fuera porque ya le habían asegurado que Francis no tenía nada que ver con esto-

De repente hubo un movimiento. Y los ojos esmeralda se posaron en la silla (porque no había nada más en que fijarse porque no había nada más que una silla en todo el almacén) que comenzaba a moverse lentamente y haciendo un ruido demasiado exagerado para tratarse de una simple silla de escritorio.

La silla se frenó cuando ya había hecho un giro de 180°. Y Bond no pudo hacer más que mirar con la boca abierta y los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal a la forma de Wang Yao sentado cómodamente en el asiento de terciopelo rojo que hace unos once minutos Bond estaba maldiciendo por interponerse entre él y su té.

Pero el único pensamiento que cruzó su mente fue: _¿Cómo no pude ver a ése panda? ¡Es enorme! No es posible que ése panda estuviera detrás de la silla y yo no pudiera verlo..._

Y dicho Panda tenía su enorme cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Yao. El Panda era más grande que la silla en sí misma, así que Bond tenía razones para alarmarse de no haber visto a semejante animal.

"Te he estado esperando, Bond, aru"

La voz del chino lo sacó de su estado de casi-depresión por pensar que se estaba volviendo ciego o algo peor, y recordando qué era lo que tenía que hacer, Bond miró con ojos desafiantes a la figura del líder de la mafia china que se encontraba siendo iluminado por el misterioso foco amarillo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del panda gigante.

Y justo cuando se disponía a decir una de sus típicas frases de espía genial, fue interrumpido por el sonido de cristal siendo destruído por un americano.

_Dios, no. Por favor, no..._

"¡Hahahaha~!"

_Damn it._

Bond sólo pudo mirar con resignación la silueta de un tan conocido idiota vestido de Indiana Jones que por motivos extraños estaba parado junto a la ventana más alta de todo el almacén sonriéndo estúpidamente como el idiota que era.

"¡No te preocupes, Bond! ¡El héroe ha llegado al rescate!"

Y después de su casi predecible presentación, el muchacho rubio de ojos azules se lanzó al vacío y, desafiando toda ley física, aterrizó de pie entre un espía inglés que abria y cerraba sus puños en un intento frustrado de controlarse lo suficiente para no extrangular al recién llegado y de un líder de la mafia china que solo lo miraba no decidiendo si sentir lástima o pena ajena.

El panda era el único que se veía remotamente impresionado.

"¡Tranquilo, Bond! ¡Tengo todo bajo control! El plan es éste... ¡Tú serás mi apoyo y yo seré el héroe! ¡Hahaha~!"

Y Bond ya había tenido suficiente de todo el asunto.

"¡_You, idiot_! ¡Ésta ni siquiera es tu película!"

Y todo quedó paralizado por un minuto.

"Vaya manera de arruinar una película, aru. Deberían aprender a actuar, aru. No podemos estar repitiendo la misma escena una y otra vez, aru."

"Lo que sucede es que éste par de incompetentes no tiene mi habilidad artística~"

_No. Nonononononono-_

Fue cuando sintió un brazo por encima de sus hombros que comprendió que, _sí_, Francis estaba ahí, también.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar, mon cheri~"

"¿¡Qué demonios haces tú aquí!"

"¡Hey! No toques a Arthur- digo, Iggy- digo, _Bond_. ¡Se supone que yo tengo que salvarlo!"

Y por si no fuera una reunión de locos bastante entretenida con solo éstos cuatro, un ingenuo español entró saludando a las cámaras con una canasta de tomates en su brazo.

"¿Es ésta la parte donde lanzamos los tomates?"

Y, sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a arrojar dicha fruta por todo el escenario.

"¡No le tires tomates al panda, aru!"

Y, el décimo quinto día de filmación de la película "Agente 008: El misterio del Panda Invicible" en los Estados Unidos de América terminó como el primero. Siendo un completo caos.

_Mientras en otra parte, una semana antes..._

"¿Ehhhh? ¿Cómo es que mi asombrosa presencia no fue combocada para ser el protagonista de ésta película? ¡Todo el guión está mal!"

Y Prusia se vengó de la injusticia del malvado guión colocando a un Indiana Jones y a un francés desnudo junto con Bond en una misma película.

Bendito los directores americanos que no revisan sus guiones dos veces.

Y, una vez más, el día fue salvado por el Awesome Prusia.

Fin.

* * *

Si quieren detenerme para que no escriba más cosas como ésta, o animarme a escribir más cosas como ésta, pueden dejarme su comentario en un review~

(¡Por cierto! Muchísimas gracias a todas las maravillosas personas que dejaron un review por "American Way" ¡Ustedes son Awesome! *huye*)


End file.
